Para Superarte
by Mak.Kurokaze
Summary: Hace años en el mundo del basket existió una leyenda: La Kiseki no Sedai, los más fuertes Años después son sus hijos los q intentan superarlos para n vivir a su sombra No será fácil, n son los únicos q desean la victoria, ni los únicos con el talento de sus padres, se enfrentarán a otros que pondrán a prueva su nombre y el de sus padres ¿Podrán superarlos? [SliceOfLife/MPreg/Lemon]
1. Capitulo 1: La Leyenda

**ESTE FIC ES YAOI.**

_NO HAY LEMON HASTA DESPUES DEL CAP 25 (espérenlo)_**.**

Como aun soy nueva en esto de publicar por , lo pongo por acá. Por si luego aparecen personitas que dicen "No nos advertiste!" Bueno, pues ya lo hago. Ahora las notas:

Este es el primer capitulo de mi fic, sinceramente eh visto algunos fics que tratan sobre los hijos de Kiseki y demás pero nunca los terminan y la verdad es una historia que tiene mucho para dar. Bueno aquí no solo quiero narrar sobre las típicas historias románticas sino que ademas pondré partidos, Interhigh y winter Cup sobre todo. Quizá sea un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado pero espero les guste y quieran a mis niños tanto como sus padres.

- Parejas (Los padres)

KagaKuro /=/ AoKise /=/ MidoTaka

AkaMibu /=/ MuraHimu /=/ Y muchas más...

**Capitulo 1: "Leyenda"**

Ya han pasado varios años desde entonces pero en el mundo del deporte, para ser más específicos, en el del basketball hay una leyenda que sigue en pie, aquella que ha se ganó su reputación como la de "Los más fuertes"... "La generación de los milagros". Un grupo de secundaria que al pasar a preparatoria y dividirse llevo a seis escuelas a la cima, sumándose al grupo original hubo un séptimo hombre que fue reconocido por los otros miembros gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades. A pesar del paso de los años y los esfuerzos de las nuevas generaciones que aunque brillantes y aun contagiadas de la grandeza de sus predecesores aun no ha habido nadie que pueda superar la leyenda creada por estos 7 hombres y los equipos que llevaron consigo a la Victoria.

Con el paso de los años, lo miembros de la generación y sus equipos siguieron con sus vidas y el mundo del Basketball sufrió cambios graduales que le permitieron evolucionar. Actualmente las reglas se han modificado un poco, hace ya poco más de un año gracias al esfuerzo de gente que creía que debía de empaparse el deporte de nuevos talentos se permitió la formación de equipos mixtos, gracias a lo cual mujeres fuertes y talentosas se unieron a las fuerzas de los equipos masculinos de preparatoria, dándoles la oportunidad de participar en sus más grandes torneos como los son la Interhigh y la Winter Cup, sin embargo estos son los menos y aún les queda un largo camino para demostrar que tan fuertes pueden ser.

En cuanto a los siete miembros de la "Generación de los milagros" cada uno tomo su propio camino. El famoso Kise Ryouta decidió continuar con su carrera como modelo, actualmente no solo es el modelo más solicitado sino que ha expandido su carrera protagonizando algunos doramas y una o dos películas. Su esposo, antiguo as de Touou, Aomine Daiki es oficial de policía y jefe de la prefectura de Tokyo, aunque mantiene como hooby alejar a puntapié a los paparazzi que se atreven a seguirlo. A pesar del trabajo de su esposo ambos viven en una residencia "sencilla" en Tokyo, una majestuosa casa de tres pisos ubicada en pleno centro con un inmenso jardín amurallado, lo cual hace que el salir sea una carrera diaria para escapar de los reporteros. No solo es su trabajo o su matrimonio lo que causa todo aquello, la razón por la cual el ex jugador de Kaijo suele estar en boca de todos se debe principalmente a sus dos hijos, ambos modelos como su padre desde nacimiento y ahora en su adolescencia generadores de mil y un chismes y escándalos mediáticos.

La casa era realmente amplia y moderna, el living estaba repleto de fotos sobre los diferentes muebles de caoba que hacían juego con el piso y los blancos sillones, el comedor estaba conectado al living y junto a la cocina, sentado en la mesa desayunando se encontraba Aomine mirando las noticias en el amplio plasma del living mientras disfrutaba de su café y algunas tostadas con mucha mermelada para compensar el sabor a quemado. Sin importar cuánto lo intentara su esposo no aprendía a cocinar más, pero luego de ser amigo desde hace tanto tiempo de alguien como Satsuki podía soportar algo como el simple sabor ha quemado.

Kise: - ¡Waa, lo lamento Daikicchi! Volví a quemar todo, ni siquiera puedo hacer bien un poco de pan – Se quejo decepcionado de sí mismo.

Aomine: Miro a su esposo algo triste y avergonzado, siempre solía hacer eso cuando algo que quería no le salía tal y como lo planeo pero eso le parecía en realidad muy lindo, así que tomó de todos modos el pan y lo comió – No es para tanto, en realidad no esta tan mal, si lo raspas o le pones mermelada sabe normal.

Kise: - ¡¿En serio?! Gracias Daikicchi, prometo que me esforzare – Dice con una gran sonrisa mientras abraza al moreno, pero ni bien lo suelta el teléfono comienza a sonar - ¿Si? Ah Noru-san ¿Sucede algo?... ¡¿Qué?! Si, no se preocupe… yo lo resolveré… si, si gracias por avisar y perdone las molestias – Colgó dejando salir un gran suspiro – Dios mío ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con ese chico?

Aomine: - ¿Ese no era tu representante? ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? No, si tienes esa cara creo que es mejor preguntar "¿Qué mierda hizo ese mocoso ahora?" ¿No? – Dijo con cierto fastidio.

Kise: Frunciendo el seño por el comentario del otro. - Esto no es gracioso Daikicchi, al parecer Tsubasacchi volvió a saltearse ayer el trabajo, la sesión de fotos está retrasada ahora.

Aomine: - Tch ese mocoso… ¡Tsubasa baja ya mismo maldito! – Gritó furioso desde las escaleras - Te llevare a dar una vuelta antes de la escuela, será tu ultimo paseo si no bajas ya – Amenazó justo cuando una chica de largos cabellos azules bajaba, la chica tendría unos 15 años, sus ojos eran dorados y llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar gris y violeta – Oh, Tsubaki ¿El desgraciado de tu hermano ya despertó?

Tsubaki: - Si, y en cuanto escucho como amenazabas se volvió a escapar por la ventana de su cuarto, por cierto había unos fotógrafos afuera así que si no quieres mas historias en el diario de tu hijo fugitivo será mejor que salgas a dar una buena explicación – Le recomendó la chica con total naturalidad mientras veía como su padre se ponía el abrigo y salía afuera con una aura asesina directo hacia los fotógrafos - Honestamente esos dos son unos salvajes, - Se quejó - me compadezco de ti Papi, mira que tener que soportar a dos así, pero bueno ¡Buen provecho! – Dijo sentándose a desayunar ajena a lo que su padre y hermano hacían fuera de la casa mientras el rubio se deshacía en nervios por la situación.

Por otra parte Midorima Shintarou se dedico a la medicina y actualmente es uno de los médicos más solicitados sobre todo en el área de urgencias médicas, lleva ya catorce años de casado con Takao Kazunari quien además de ser su esposo es enfermero en el mismo hospital que él, viven en una casa en el área más tranquila de Tokyo junto a sus tres hijos. El peliverde se preparaba para salir ya que otra vez habían cambiado su turno a la mañana, su casa tenía más bien una fachada reservada y sencilla, el living estaba colmado de estantes donde Midorima solía colocar cada uno de sus antiguos Lucky Item por lo que si Takao no se ponía a ordenar normalmente uno tropezaba con todo tipo de cosas desparramadas en todas partes. Mientras Midorima terminaba de vestirse Takao cocinaba el desayuno y atendía a dos pequeños de aproximadamente seis años, un niño y una niña.

Takao: - ¡Shin-chan, si ya estás listo dame una mano aquí! Ayuda a Leica a preparar su mochila o a Luka a terminar de vestirse – Pidió mientras terminaba de cocinar el desayuno.

Midorima: - De acuerdo, déjame ver ¿Ansiosos por su primer día de escuela? – Pregunto con dulzura a sus dos pequeños hijos.

Leica: - Papá no logro que mis cuadernos entren ¿Podrías ayudarme a acomodármelo? Ah y también deberías atar los tenis de Luka, se tropezara en cualquier momento si sigue corriendo – Dijo seria señalando a su hermano que saltaba de un lugar a otro en la sala.

Midorima: - ¡Luka, te he dicho varias veces que es peligroso correr en la casa! Ven aquí y te atare los tenis antes de que te hagas daño. – Grito al pequeño que saltaba por el jardín.

Luka:- ¡No, no quiero! Es más divertido así – Respondió mientras seguía jugando, pero tropieza con sus cordones derribando un oso de madera, un viejo lucky ítem de su padre, afortunadamente su hermano mayor lo atrapa - ¡Wa que cerca! Gracias Kazuo-oniichan.

A diferencia de sus hermanos menores que tenían el cabello verde oscuro y los ojos claros, Kazuo, de quince años, lo tenía claro y unos ojos azul oscuro como los de su madre. Devolvió el lucky ítem a su sitio y alzo en brazos al menor.

Kazuo: - Luka debes tener más cuidado, si Shin-chan dice algo es por tu bien -Le reprendió con cariño mientras lo llevaba hasta la mesa y le ataba los tenis con cuidado.

Takao: - Gracias por eso Kazuo, moriría si tuviera que ocuparme de todo solo ¿Iras a buscar a Seiji-kun como siempre? ¿O quieres que te llevemos? – Peguntó mientras acomodaba los libros de Leica en su mochila.

Kazuo: - No gracias, la casa de Akashi no está muy lejos, además ustedes tienen que dejar a los gemelos en la escuela antes de ir al hospital, me las arreglare solo - Dijo antes de salir.

El ex jugador de Yosen, Murasakibara Atsushi se mudo a Estados Unidos, donde vivió varios años junto a su esposo Himuro Tatsuya y a su hijo Murasakibara Nai, y volvieron a Japón hace diez años. Donde instalo cerca del centro una pastelería donde cocina los dulces que tanto ama. Su esposo Himuro Tatsuya trabaja como decorador de interiores por lo cual la mudanza no le afecto demasiado. Su casa queda justo en el distrito comercial detrás de la pastelería que el pelivioleta maneja, es bastante amplia y esta decorada con un estilo americano sin mencionar de que poseía los marcos de las puertas más altos para que así tanto su esposo como su hijo no tuvieran que andar agachándose para pasar de una habitación a otra.

Himuro: - ¡Atsushi, Nai, el desayuno ya está servido bajen! – Pidió desde la cocina terminando de poner todo en la mesa – Atsushi tienes una hora para abrir el negocio y aun no has ni desayunado y Nai, hoy es tu primer día de preparatoria ¿No querrás llegar tarde verdad? – Dijo casi en regaño a ambos.

Un chico esbelto y de gran estatura bajaba las escaleras mientras peinaba su larga cabella violeta en una coleta baja, estaba terminando de acomodarse su uniforme cuando escucho los reclamos de su madre. Se sentó en la mesa mientras intentaba terminar de arreglarse, se había quedado dormido y aun estaba batallando para acomodar su camisa dentro de la falda, afortunadamente ya tenía su morral preparado por lo que solo debía desayunar e irse. Su padre dejo una cesta grande llena de cupcakes y otras masas dulces para el desayuno, saludó a su esposo con un beso y se sentó a disfrutar del desayuno con su familia.

Murasakibara: - Hoy tienes escuela ¿No Na-chin? Puedes llevarte algunos cupcakes para el receso si quieres - Le ofreció con una sonrisa el mayor.

Himuro: - ¡Atsushi! Ya hablamos de esto, Nai ya tiene su almuerzo preparado así que no necesita dulces, necesita alimentarse bien así que deja de consentirlo – Le regaño con cierto tono severo.

Nai: - ¿Eh? No es justo, siempre como todo lo que me cocinas Mom, además no está de más comer algún postre - Protesto casi en berrinche, su japonés era bastante bueno pero solía mezclar palabras en ingles por costumbre - Además aquí no es como en América que puedo llevar dinero y comprar lo que me plazca la comida aquí es muy diferente – Protesto el menor.

Himuro: - Ya deja de protestar… Está bien, pero llevas uno solo – Dijo tras rendirse al ver como su hijo le suplicaba como si fuera un cachorro – Me adelantare a abrir el negocio, Atsushi acompaña a Nai al menos hasta la parada del bus – Ordeno antes de irse.

Nai: - No lo harás ¿Verdad? Ya no soy un niño pequeño como para que me lleves hasta la escuela, se donde es y si bien mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo es mejor que el tuyo - Se apresuro a agregar para convencer al mayor.

Murasakibara: - No, Japón es mucho más tranquilo que América, no te pasara nada malo de aquí a la parada del bus. Ahora ten, guárdalos y vamos antes de que Muro-chin se entere – Dijo ofreciéndole más dulces para que guardara en su bolso – Por cierto este año también llevas una falda, Tsubaki-chin ha vuelto a encargarse de tu ropa ¿Verdad? – Comento entre risas.

Nai: - Que remedio, sabes que da miedo cuando no haces lo que dice o no consigue lo que quiere. Desde que en primaria vio como me molestaban por mi apariencia decidió que esta era la mejor forma de evitarlo, hasta hoy sigue comprándome ropa y vistiéndome ella ¿Creíste que eso cambiaria solo por entrar en preparatoria? – Comentó con un suspiro algo desanimado – Bueno no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado, ahora vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

Akashi Seijuuro, ex Capitán de la Generación de los Milagros y también de la prestigiosa academia Rakuzan, en cuanto a él se dedico a atender las industrias y empresas de su familia al terminar su formación académica. Sin embargo debido a ciertos conflictos con su padre tuvo que mudarse, actualmente reside en Tokyo también, en una enorme y elegante casa con un amplio patio recubierto por muros que ocupa alrededor de una manzana semejante al de los antiguos palacios imperiales. Es uno de los empresarios más exitosos del país con empresas en cada uno de los diferentes lucros. Su esposo, Mibuchi Reo, es uno de los diseñadores de moda más reconocidos teniendo su propia marca y desfiles importantes todos los años, además también ayuda a Seijuuro en las áreas de indumentaria de la empresa. A pesar de tanto trabajo ambos hacen todo lo que pueden para traer el trabajo a casa o pasar más tiempo allí con sus dos hijos, Akashi Seiji, un chico maduro, amable y sociable de dieciséis años, su cabellera es negra con varios mechones aleatorios de color rojo y heterocromia como su padre, su ojo derecho es dorado y el izquierdo morado; y Akashi Asamu un chico reservado, callado y orgulloso de trece años, cabellera roja y ojos al igual que su hermano con heterocromia, ojo derecho rojo y izquierdo dorado.

Reo: - Bien con esto deberá bastar ¡Chicos ya termine sus almuerzos y el desayuno, bajen o llegaran tarde! – Les pidió a sus hijos mientras terminaba de preparar todo – Su padre tuvo que adelantarse a la empresa pero les envía saludos y espera que tengan un buen inicio de clases.

Seiji: - Me alegra oír eso. Lamento la espera madre, pero tanto Asamu como yo ya estamos listos así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte estamos perfectamente a horario- Lo tranquilizo mientras tomaba asiento.

Reo: - Ah Seiji-chan ¿No quieres que te acompañe a la escuela? Tengo algo de tiempo – Se ofreció con cariño mientras le servia el desayuno.

Seiji: - No hace falta, Kazuo debe llegar por mí en unos minutos, además tienes trabajo pero puedes acercar a Asamu, la academia Ginsei está algo lejos.

Asamu: - No lo necesito- Se apresuro a objetar el menor con suma seriedad - El abuelo dijo que el mismo se encargara de venir a buscarme y de traerme cada día así que estoy bien.

Reo: - ¿Seguro? – Pregunto decepcionado – Bueno si mi suegro tiene la "amabilidad" de prestarse para eso será en vano discutirle, prefiero ni verlo de ser posible, ese hombre siempre tiene preparados insultos horribles para cada vez que me ve - Se quejo enojado.

Seiji: - No deberías permitírselo, en lugar de simplemente irte cuando él viene enfréntalo.

Asamu: Clavo la mirada molesto en su hermano mayor - Como se nota que no sabes nada – Comentó por lo bajo - ¿Qué gana con eso? Mamá no quiere que le insulten ni le hagan pasar un mal momento frente a nosotros y si recurre a papá, él y el abuelo volverán a pelear y todo solo causaría más problemas. Se nota que no pones atención.

Seiji: - Solo comentaba que de seguir así nada cambiara, no era para que te enojaras conmigo Asamu, además todo molesta al abuelo así que da igual en ese sentido, solo hay que tomárselo con calma y hacer lo que uno cree correcto.

Asamu: - ¿Así como tú? Es muy fácil evadir tus responsabilidades y hacer lo que se te plazca sin pensar en las consecuencias ¿No? Espero que esa escuela de cuarta en la que quieres estar con tus amigos valga la pena pasar por tantos líos. – Espetó el pelirrojo con furia.

Seiji: - Asamu si tienes un problema con que vaya a Shotsuko y no a Ginsei dilo sin rodeos. – Respondió con seriedad.

Asamu: - Para empezar esa escuela es nueva, no la conoce nadie, Ginsei es un instituto de alto nivel al que debería asistir el heredero de una empresa importante como las de la familia Akashi, pero como siempre, tú haces lo que quieres y ahora el abuelo esta mas enojado que nunca.

Reo: - ¡Tiempo fuera! Dejen de pelearse por favor. Asamu te quiero mucho y aprecio, en serio, todo lo que haces… sobre todo por mí. Pero no puedes obligar a tu hermano a hacer algo que no quiere, ni deberías obligarte a ti mismo ¿Si? - Pide con una dulce sonrisa a su hijo menor mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Seiji: - Perdón por todo esto mamá, me siento avergonzado por perder la templanza… Kazuo ya debe estar por llegar, nos veremos en la tarde – Se retira no sin antes saludar a su madre y tomar sus cosas.

Finalmente en cuanto a los jugadores estrella de Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya se dedico como siempre quiso a la enseñanza, trabaja como maestro en un jardín de infantes mientras que su esposo Kagami Taiga está en la emocionante profesión de bombero en el departamento de Tokyo. Ambos se mudaron del departamento del mayor para vivir en una humilde casa en la parte más tranquila de Tokyo. El cambio se debió más que nada a que el acogedor pero pequeño departamento no tenia espacio suficiente para ellos dos y sus dos hijos. Su nueva casa seguía manteniendo el estilo simple del departamento, pocos muebles no muy ostentosos y decorado sencillo.

Kuroko: Se encontraba preparando la mesa para el desayuno en lo que su esposo terminaba de cocinarlo, no es que él no supiera hacerlo pero era innegable el hecho de que en la cocina el pelirrojo era mucho mejor - Ya están tardando, es su primer día de preparatoria, estarán en un nuevo colegio… quizá debería acompañarlos hasta allá o algo – Se dijo a si mismo preocupado.

Kagami: Escuchando las palabras de su esposo dejo la sartén en su lugar y sirvió el desayuno - Ya deja de preocuparte, no son unos niños para que andes detrás de ellos todo el día - Suspiro cansado y al ver que eso no tranquilizaba del todo a su pareja lo besa con dulzura – Ya verás que están bien... ¡Leon! ¡¿Estas despierto?! - Le gritó su padre desde la base de las escaleras hacia los jóvenes que aun tardaban en bajar a desayunar.

Kuroko: Logro tranquilizarse y se quedo mirando al mayor con cierto reproche - Taiga es muy temprano como para que grites.

Mientras tanto un chico vestido con un uniforme gris y violeta bajó a toda velocidad las escalera con su bolso preparado para sus primer día de clases, el chico tenía el mismo color particular de cabello que su padre solo que más largo y unos ojos celeste profundo que contrastaban un poco con su cabello pero su mirada era ingenua y activa por lo que la gente olvidaba pronto ese detalle, parecía algo nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Al bajar dejo las cosas en el sillón y saludó a sus dos padres antes de correr ansioso a ver que había para desayunar sin prestar atención a los gritos como si estos fueran algo común de todos los días.

Leon: - Perdón, estaba terminando de alistarme – Se disculpó algo nervioso hasta que olió el desayuno caliente y humeante que su padre acababa de colocar sobre la mesa - Wow, esta vez te luciste viejo - elogió a su padre e intenta robar un poco pero Kagami le golpea la mano con la espátula, el menor se soba la mano pero de todas maneras logra robarse algunas cosas antes de que su padre comenzara a regañarlo de nuevo.

Kuroko: No pudo evitar reírse ante las peleas infantiles que tenían su esposo y su hijo, pero de inmediato detuvo a ambos indicándoles que se comportarán - ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a tu hermana? Seguro debe seguir durmiendo. – Le pidió amablemente a su hijo.

Leon: - Tienes razón, ahora bajo – Dice levantándose de la mesa y subiendo hasta el cuarto de su hermana menor. Entro como si nada sin siquiera golpear la puerta y tuvo que buscar a tientas el interruptor de la luz ya que con las persianas bajas era imposible ver algo allí dentro, el lugar no era tan desastroso como su cuarto pero debía andar con cuidado de no pisar nada. La peliceleste se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente apenas cubierta por las sabanas, a pesar de ser tan prolija al dormir su hermano aun se preguntaba como hacía para despertar con el cabello tan desastroso pero según su padre eso venia de familia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y con cuidado la sacudió para despertarla - Aoi levántate, si no llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día en la nueva escuela.

Aoi: Algo molesta tomo sus sabanas y se cubrió la cabeza con ellas - Quiero dormir un poco mas...- Gruñó intentando estar lo más a oscuras posible - Si estas emocionado ve tu solo... total esto ya lo deberías haber hecho el año pasado pero por bruto repetiste el tercer grado de secundaria.- Le reclamo con la esperanza de que así dejara de molestarla.

Leon: Se sonrojo ante los reclamos de la menor y en lugar de dejarla en paz volvió a sacudirla con más fuerza - No lo digas... eso ya lo sé Aoi… - Al no recibir respuesta trato de cambiar rápidamente de estrategia – Es una pena que no quieras despertar porque papá cocino tu desayuno favorito – Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro seguro de que resultaría, y tal como lo pensó a gran velocidad la joven se levantó y echó a su hermano fuera de la habitación para poder cambiarse - Eso siempre funciona, es tan predecible – Se dijo divertido una vez fuera del cuarto y al volverse a abrir la puerta ve a su hermana menor con el uniforme puesto y la mochila al hombro. El pelirrojo no puede evitar reírse ya que a pesar de la seria expresión de su hermana los cabellos de esta seguían alborotados y enredados.

Aoi: Cerro la puerta de su habitación y se refregó sus hermosos ojos de color rojo intenso - Ya estoy lista vamos a desayunar – Dijo entre bostezos sin prestarle atención a su apariencia o a su cabellera la cual era un desastre mayor a la de su madre debido a lo largo de su cabello.

Leon: - Bien bajemos y mientras desayunamos te peinare, no creo que te dejen pasar con la cabellera así de alborotada - Dijo entre risas mientras le sacudía el cabello a su hermana y tomaba su mochila para bajarla por ella, le gustaba mimar a su pequeña hermanita.

Aoi: Sonrío a penas como agradecimiento hacia el mayor, solía ser tranquila y callada, además en cuanto a expresiones ella era incluso más inexpresiva que su padre - Gracias onii-chan.

Luego del desayuno los dos chicos se dispusieron a caminar hacia la escuela, no les quedaba muy lejos y les gustaba hablar de camino allá mirando tiendas, además habían quedado en encontrarse con otras personas de camino. Llegando a la entrada de un parque se detuvieron a esperar, se suponía que se encontrarían con Tsubasa y Tsubaki allí pero aparentemente se les había vuelto a hacer tarde, mientras esperaban el pelirrojo oyó unos sonidos raros provenir del arbusto y al acercarse alguien le salta encima, el chico de tez morena y abundante cabellera lisa y rubia había caído justo sobre él, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los celestes de Leon y se mantuvieron allí unos instantes hasta que la peliceste obligo al rubio a bajarse de su hermano a los golpes con su mochila.

Tsubasa: - Oye eso duele, ten cuidado conejo - Protesto con cierta malicia, sabía que la menor odiaba ser llamada así debido a su apariencia física y al rubio le fascinaba hacerla enojar.

Leon: - ¡Aoi basta!- Detuvo a su hermana que estaba a punto de volver a lanzarle su mochila en el rostro al mayor - Tsubasa te estábamos esperando ¿Por qué saltaste de los arbusto y porque tienes el cabello lleno de hojas y ramas? – Pregunto algo preocupado mientras quitaba las hojas del cabello del rubio.

Tsubasa: - Bueno… dejémoslo en que simplemente decidí tomar un atajo – Contestó lago ruborizado al tener tan cerca la pelirrojo.

Tsubaki: - Ah, no sabía que ahora se le llamaba "atajo" a escapar de casa por la ventana mientras alertas a la prensa – Se apresuro a regañarle su hermana que apenas había llegado corriendo tras el- Cielos papá está realmente molesto contigo, si que eres inmaduro.

Tsubasa: - Cállate molestia, yo hago lo que quiero – Protesto dándose la espalda tratando de ignorarla.

Tsubaki: Chistó por lo bajo pero decidió dejar de amargarse intentando que su hermano recapacitara ya que evidentemente era imposible, en su lugar corrió a abrazar a la pequeña peliceleste con suma alegría- ¡Buenos días Aoicchi! – Grito abrazando a la chica asfixiándola un poco sin querer contra su abundante pecho.

Aoi: - Tsubaki-chan no respiro...- le rogaba la menor en vano intentando zafarse de su agarre.

Leon: - Etto...Tsubaki... ¿Podrías no matar a mi hermana?- Pidió amablemente preocupado por el hecho de ver que su hermanita casi ni respiraba ya.

Tsubasa: Arto de ser ignorado se cuelga del hombro del pelirrojo sorprendiéndolo - Sabes que no te escucha, está en su mundo - Le sonrío cariñosamente, lo cual era bastante raro en él a excepción de cuando le hablaba al pelirrojo - ¿Como pasaste las vacaciones Leon? – Pregunto cambiando de tema y tratando de apoderarse de toda la atención de Leon.

Leon: Lo observa sorprendido y extrañado por la pregunta - ¿Por qué preguntas eso si apenas nos vimos la semana pasada?

Tsubasa: Algo disgustado se separa de él tomándolo por los hombros algo molesto ya que aunque fuera una semana era importante para el rubio - ¡Por eso mismo! Estuve toda una semana sin saber de ti por el estúpido trabajo – Protestó.

Leon: Intento evitar reírse por el comportamiento infantil de su amigo - Cierto Tsubasa y Tsubaki trabajan junto a su padre kise como modelos aunque a Tsubasa no le agrada mucho – Se recordó así mismo con una sonrisa - Pero ahora que recuerdo me pregunto si eso le será un estorbo por que el año pasado...

**Flash back**

Tsubasa: - ¡¿Como que vas a repetir el año?! ¿Es broma no? Dime que es broma - Grito histérico demandando explicaciones a lo que el pelirrojo simplemente niega algo sonrojado - ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan bruto? – Protestó molesto tratando de no mandar a la mierda a su compañero mientras caminaba de un sitio al otro para calmarse y pensar.

Leon:- Perdona pero es difícil para mi... sé que es humillante, estaré en el mismo grado que Aoi... – Dijo sonrojado tratando de excusarse, no le gustaba ser regañado por el rubio y sentía vergüenza de su fatal rendimiento académico.

Tsubasa: Estaba realmente molesto, caminaba aireado de un lugar a otro intentando tranquilizarse para poder buscar una solución al problema - Demonios... escúchame bien, esto no se quedara así... no pienso permitirlo – Le amenazo.

Al otro día.

Leon: No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, inmediatamente entro en shock al escuchar al rubio decirle al noticia con una sonrisa - ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que tú también repetirás el año? Si tú tienes buenas calificaciones – Pregunto sin entender la causa de la noticia y el porqué el rubio se lo comunicaba como si fuera lo mejor que podría pasarle.

Tsubasa: Le sonrío como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que había hecho y volvió a reiterárselo - Si, es que en los finales saque puros ceros... supongo que estaba distraído... - Dijo entre risas mientras se acaricia la nuca - Mi padre ya descargo su ira conmigo cuando se las mostré, ese maldito vejestorio casi me mata a golpes pero valió la pena... - Con una amplia sonrisa tomo la mano de su amigo con fuerza y confianza – Vamos, mírale el lado bueno, estaremos juntos de nuevo el próximo año.

**Fin del flash back**

Leon: Dio un largo suspiro lleno de nostalgia al recordar aquello e inmediatamente trato de ponerse serio - Escucha Tsubasa será mejor que estudies, no será bueno que aplaces otro año, ahora las cosas serán más difíciles.

Tsubasa: Lo observo sin interés y totalmente despreocupado - Eso deberías pensarlo tú, yo no lo haré si tú no lo haces – Respondió alegremente volviendo a encaminarse hacia el instituto junto a las dos chicas.

La preparatoria Shotsuko era un edificio nuevo en la zona habiéndose inaugurado hace apenas unos meses, como cualquier edificio moderno su estructura era fresca y diferente de las demás escuelas. Consistía de cuatro edificios de tres pisos de altura y formas desiguales dándole desde arriba el aspecto de un laberinto, en el centro poseía un gran patio con fuente y por afuera corredores que llevaban tanto a los gimnasios, tres en total, y a la piscina. Los muros rodeaban toda la instalación salvo por la entrada donde había unos portones negros bastante altos, allí se encontraban un chico esbelto de cabellera rosada hasta los hombros y profundos ojos grises que mirada divertido a una irritada chica de cabello castaño largo atado en dos coletas bajas y ojos verdes que balanceaba con fastidio una espada de kendo.

Ritsu: - Vamos Adako relájate, ya estarán por llegar, es apenas el primer día, todo saldrá bien – Dijo intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

Adako: - Ya van a ser las ocho ¿Dónde rayos están? ¿Es que debo ir a sus casas y pasarlos a buscar como cuando eran niños? Me sorprende, sobre todo de Seiji-kun – Protestó molesta.

Seiji: Apenas si llegaba caminando junto al peliverde cuando oyó los reclamos de la castaña – Permíteme recordarte que mi casa está algo apartada de aquí y que además apenas son las 7:51 así que no estoy tarde, es más me sobran nueve minutos.

Kazuo: - Si vas a estar tan alterada por algo tan insignificante empezare a dudar de que en verdad puedas cumplir con tu rol de entrenadora – Dijo sereno haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de la chica.

Adako: - Si serás… eres molesto cuando te pones así de soberbio. – Dijo irritada por el comportamiento del peliverde.

Seiji: - No le prestes atención Adako, ya sabes como es. Yo confió plenamente en ti, después de todo por parte de tu madre la familia Aida ah demostrado tener un talento nato en esto – Elogio a la chica tranquilizándola y molestando un poco al peliverde.

Adako: - Por supuesto, mi madre era una gran entrenadora y puedes apostar a que yo no me quedare atrás. En cuanto a las dudas de Kazuo-kun les informare que ya tengo todo arreglado, simplemente necesito esperar a que vengan los demás, ya tengo aquí los formularios y todo – Dijo orgullosa de su trabajo enseñándoles los documentos.

Seiji: - Perfecto, con esto oficialmente podremos fundar el club de baloncesto de esta secundaria, todo marcha como lo esperado – Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ritsu: - Eres divertido Sei-kun, cuando dices cosas así pareces los villanos de los mangas. – Bromeo divertido al ver la expresión del pelinegro. - Bueno al menos sé que no me aburriré de ser su manager, cuando Tsubasa me lo pidió dude pero será divertido.

Adako: - Cierto, este es tu primer año con nosotros, me alegra que Tsubasa-kun allá hecho por primera vez algo bien y te haya pedido ayudarnos.

Tsubasa: - Tch, maldita Hyuuga te escuche – Protestó le rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos seguido de su hermana y los hermanos Kagami.

Tsubaki: - Admite que Adakocchi tiene razón con lo que dice… ¡Seijicchi buenos días! – Grito con alegría arrojándose sobre el pelinegro.

Seiji: - Buenos días Tsubaki. Tsubasa, Leon, Aoi, buenos días también – Saludo cordialmente a cada uno y se detuvo a acariciarle la cabeza a la peliceleste, sabía que eso le molestaba pero no podía evitarlo.

Tsubasa: - Si, buenos días Seiji… buenos días planta, hoy estas más verde de lo normal ¿Podría ser envidia de que mi hermana abraza como quiere a Seiji? – Susurro en burla al peliverde.

Kazuo: - Veo que buscas pelea desde temprano, aunque no me sorprende, eres un verdadero desastre como ser humano – Contestó con calma pero con cierto tono gélido.

Ritsu: - Ustedes dos basta, Tsubasa compórtate de una vez -Regaño al rubio impidiéndole acercarse al peliverde.

Nai: - Ara… ¿Zuo-chin y Basa-chin están peleando de nuevo? – Pregunto el recién llegado tras escuchar unos gritos.

Leon: - Ah primo llegaste, no, no pasa nada son simplemente Kazuo y Tsubasa comportándose como siempre – Comento tranquilamente mientras saludaba al más alto.

La discusión en la entrada duro un poco más y tras ingresar la ceremonia de ingreso dio lugar, al finalizar esta cada uno se encamino a su salón asignado. Tsubasa festejo felizmente al ver que le había tocado en el mismo salón que el pelirrojo pero inmediatamente comenzó a discutir ya que Kazuo estaba también en el mismo salón; su hermana Tsubaki no podía estar más contenta tampoco, le había tocado el mismo salón que sus mejores amigos de la infancia Aoi y Ritsu; y para finalizar la clase B estaba compuesta entre otros por Seiji, Nai y Adako, esta última se encontraba estudiando cuidadosamente tres hojas de horarios en lo que el profesor a cargo empezaba el repaso.

Adako:- Mmmm... A ver... Leon, Tsubasa y Kazuo están en la clase C. Aoi, Tsubaki y Ritsu en la clase A. Y por ultimo Nai, Seiji y yo en la B...Tengo que buscar la forma de coordinar los horarios de todos. Este es el año, ahora que los equipos de basket pueden ser mixtos tenemos todo para lograr nuestro objetivo, solo debemos organizarnos y comenzar lo antes posible - Se dijo así misma decidida.- Tras las primeras horas del día la castaña logro reunir a todos en la azotea para conversar seriamente - Escuchen, ya terminé los preparativos, es oficial... ¡Acabamos de formar nosotros nueve el equipo de basket de la preparatoria Shotsuko! Como lo habíamos planeado yo seré su entrenadora, Ritsu será el manager y el puesto de capitán obviamente será de Seiji-kun, los demás quedaran como titulares y según el partido los iré rotando – Explicó para cerciorarse de que todos hubieran entendido y se tomaran con seriedad el asunto.

Leon: - Entonces al fin comenzara todo... que emoción, hace mucho que esperaba esto – Comento con una gran sonrisa y cierto brillo en los ojos.

Aoi: - No te lo tomes a la ligera, será duro empezar ahora. Hay muchos equipos diferentes que llevan años practicando, nosotros no hemos hecho nada mas allá de haber jugado en los patios o plazas, será difícil dado a nuestra inexperiencia – Recalco son suma seriedad.

Tsubasa: - Tch no seas molesta conejo, tenemos el talento nato, será fácil – Protestó relajado y sumamente confiado.

Kazuo: - Eso es justo lo que lo hará difícil idiota, debemos entrenar para mejorar, para individualizarnos, de lo contario sin importar cuánto talento poseamos será inútil – Reafirmo le peliverde batallando con la mirada con el rubio.

Nai: - Mmm Zuo-chin tiene razón... de nada sirve ganar si no logramos destacar por nosotros en lugar de por nuestros padres – Dijo pensativo.

Tsubaki: - Y justamente evitar que nos comparen y ganarles en sus propios estilos será lo difícil. - Suspiro agobiada - Demonios ya puedo sentir la presión sobre los hombros.

Seiji: - Lo lograremos, venimos planeando esto desde hace años, es nuestra meta. Ganarles a nuestros padres... superar su leyenda, ese es nuestro objetivo – Afirmo con confianza dándole ánimos a los demás.

Adako: - Ok, primera etapa: entrar a una secundaria nueva y desconocida para fundar nosotros el club de basket... ¡LISTO!

Ritsu: - Ahora el siguiente paso... el Interhigh está cerca, debemos prepararnos, como dijeron Ao-chan y Kazu-kun no será fácil, allá afuera hay escuelas fuertes con veteranos admirables esperándonos, no podemos confiarnos.

Leon: - ¡SI! Hoy comienza todo... nuestros padres no saben nada de esto... es una promesa... ¡Nosotros los superaremos! – Grito emocionado por lo que estaba por venir.

CONTINUARA...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Aclaraciones: aquí les dejare las parejas y el nombre de sus hijos como pequeña descripción

º º º Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

- Leon [ cabello negro y rojo como Kagami solo que mas largo hasta los hombros, ojos celestes]

- Aoi [cabello largo hasta la cintura lago ondulado color celeste, ojos rojos]

º º º Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

- Tsubasa [ piel morena, ojos azules, cabello rubio hasta los hombros]

- Tsubaki [ cabello largo liso azul, ojos dorados y piel clara]

º º º Midorima Shintaro x Takao Kazunari

- Kazuo [ cabello verde y ojos color gris verdoso]

º º º Murasakibara Atsushi x HImuro Tatsuya

- Nai [ cabello largo un poco mas de la cintura color violeta atado en una coleta baja hacia adelante]

º º º Akashi Seijuro x Mibuchi Reo

- Seiji [ cabello negro rojizo con el flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo, ojo derecho dorado]

º º º Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko

- Adako [ cabello castaño largo en dos coletas, ojos grises]

º º º Imayoshi Shoichi x Momoi Satsuki

- Ritsu [ cabello no tan corto rosado y ojos grises]


	2. Capitulo 2: Inicia el camino

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que les halla gustado el fic. No se preocupen planeo seguirlo publicando así que no lo abandonare, espero lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones, todas serán bien recibidas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Capitulo 2: "Inicia el camino"

Ya era de mañana y el sol iluminaba fuertemente la enorme residencia de los Aomine, como era típico allí los primeros en levantarse eran Kise y Tsubaki. No era que Aomine y Tsubasa fueran perezosos pero ya sabían que pasaría si despertaban temprano, tanto el rubio como su hija tenían la maldita costumbre de pasar mínimo unas tres horas en el baño arreglándose y preparándose para empezar el día, y como la casa a pesar de ser espaciosas solo contaba con dos baños era en vano levantarse temprano o al mismo tiempo que ellos. Luego de terminar de arreglarse Kise despertó a su marido con unos besos y luego de escapar de los brazos de este que le pedían quedarse un rato mas con él en la cama se dirigió a preparar el desayuno. Si bien a pesar de sus numerosos intentos el rubio no parecía mejorar casi nada en la cocina no pensaba darse por vencido, luego de varios años practicando podía cocinar cosas deliciosas siempre y cuando estas fueran postres o no necesitaran demasiada cocción.

Kise: Puso a tostar el pan como todas las mañanas mientras preparaba un café fuerte para su esposo y un cortado para su hija, seguramente su hijo tomaría una bebida energética de la nevera y se compraría algo por el camino o de milagro tal vez tomaría una tostada – A ver... espero que no se queme esta vez... ¡Tsubakicchi levanta a tu hermano por favor o van a llegar tarde! – Le gritó a su hija desde la escalera.

Tsubaki: Salió del baño terminado de acomodar sus cabellos bajo su típica diadema blanca - Ok, ya voy papi – Contesto enérgicamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano. El cuarto del rubio era una completa zona de desastre, había libros y ropa esparcidos por doquier, los video juegos seguían conectados a la televisión, los CD's de música o DVD's se apilaban por todas partes y en medio del piso reposaba una caja de pizza con al menos dos días. Tsubaki sabía que debía pasar pero en verdad tenía miedo de que al entrar algo le trepara por la pierna. Nerviosa intento ver si el terrario donde su hermano tenía a su desagradable mascota estaba cerrado y lejos, no pudo localizarlo pero aun así decidió armarse de valor y entrar - Este hombre es un desastre incluso más grande que Papá. – Dijo frustrada al ver semejante desastre.

La peliazul se acerco despacio y encontró a su hermano tirado en la cama roncando plácidamente mientras abraza una almohada con forma de balón de basket. Aun no podía entender cómo podía ser posible que ambos fueran de la misma familia, ella era delicada hasta para dormir, ordenaba todo, perfumaba las sabanas y se colocaba sus pijamas de seda; por su parte su hermano jamás hacia la cama y en serio dudaba si sabía que la cama había que tenderla al levantarse, dormía así sin más con alguna camiseta sin mangas y en bóxers. Estuvo a punto de levantarlo a golpes pero su reacción fue incluso más efectiva, sobre la despeinada cabellera rubia de su hermano se encontraba descansando la mascota de este, un enorme sapo verde que la mirada detenidamente. Tsubaki al verlo grito de tal forma que hubiera alertado a todo el barrio si los vecinos no estuviesen acostumbrados al escándalo cotidiano de los Aomine, aun así el grito fue suficiente para despertar al rubio que aun poseía al anfibio adherido a su cabeza asustado por el chillido de la chica.

Tsubasa: - Mmmm... Vete al diablo, tengo sueño ¿Qué no te dijeron que es de mala educación gritarle en el oído a los que duermen? - Rezongó entre bostezos – Mira ya hasta asustaste a Drago, anda pídele disculpas – Dijo con cierto deje de malicia acercándole el pequeño y viscoso animal.

Tsubaki: - ¡WAAA! ¡Aleja esa cosa horrorosa de mí! Ya basta, le diré a papá, tienes que cambiarte para ir a la escuela, llegaremos tarde. – Grito desde la puerta alejándose lo más posible del anfibio.

Tsubasa: - Ve tu sola, yo quizá me aparezca para la hora del almuerzo, no tengo ganas de madrugar – Contestó con pesadez volviendo a la cama.

Tsubaki: - Debería...- Suspiro frustrada pero entonces se le ocurrió una buena idea dejando que una sonrisa gatuna se formara en su rostro - Esta bien, haz lo que quieras... eso significa que podre caminar junto a Aoicchi y Leoncchi a la escuela yo solita.

Tsubasa: Al escuchar a su hermana pronunciar aquello se levanto inmediatamente soltando incluso al anfibio que aun traía en las manos el cual saltó hacia su terrario - ¡Ni se te ocurra zorra! Ya me levante, en dos minutos estoy listo y bajo – Le grito desasiéndose de su ropa y buscando en medio de todo su lio el lugar donde había arrojado su uniforme.

Tsubaki: Se apresuro a cerrar la puerta ya que sabía perfectamente que su hermano carecía completamente de vergüenza y no le importaría denudarse allí frente a ella. Aun así bajo las escaleras sonriente ya que había realizado lo pedido con éxito - Ya estamos listos papi…, bueno Tsubasa ya bajara - Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cariño y besaba su mejilla - Muy buenos días.

Kise: - ¡Buenos días Tsubakicchi! Ah y a ti también Tsubasacchi - Respondió enérgico al ver a su hijo bajar las escaleras - El desayuno ya está servido así que adelante.

Tsubasa: - Como quieras - Dijo sin interés sentándose en la mesa de mala gana para mirar algo molesto su desayuno - Otra vez quemaste el pan… no aprendes mas ¿Verdad?- Le recrimino con resignación.

Kise: - ¡No digas eso, me esfuerzo mucho! - Dijo avergonzado y algo alterado por los comentarios ofensivos que su hijo solía darle.

Tsubasa: - Si trabajaras menos y tomaras un curso de cocina nos harías un favor a todos, esto es incomible – Siguió protestando mientras golpeaba el pan contra la mesa.

Tsubaki: - ¡No le hables así a papi!- Grito harta de oír a su hermano - Uff... me encantaría matarte... ¿Por qué debemos dejarte vivir aquí? – Se quejó molesta.

Aomine: Se rió audiblemente al escuchar la pregunta de su hija mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa - Porque es la ley, y según esta debo darle de comer , vestirle y dejarlo vivir aquí hasta los 21 así me agrade o no, lo mismo va para ti. Así que ni bien cumplan 21 los saco a patadas a ambos - Respondió divertido, le fascinaba pelear con sus hijos hasta hacerles enojar.

Tsubasa: - Damas y caballeros el padre del año llego - Dijo sarcástico mientras jugaba con las tostadas.

Aomine: - No te pases de listo, deberías agradecer que estás vivo después de lo que hiciste ayer y mas aun el año antepasado, vuelve a repetir el año y me las pagaras caro - Le amenazo con el cuchillo que empleaba para untar la mermelada en su tostada, al terminar una aprovecha que kise se había acercado para preguntar qué tal habían salido y lo tomo de la cintura sentándolo en sus piernas y empezando a llenarle el cuello de besos – Están ricas pero esta mañana te me escapaste de la cama así que ahora me lo compensarás.

Kise: - Mo Daikicchi basta… haces cosquillas... y ya deja en paz a Tsubasacchi, no fue su culpa no entender los exámenes – Comentó entre risas por los besos.

Aomine: - ¿Aun le crees Ryouta? Es obvio que el condenado lo hizo a propósito – Dijo antes de silenciar a su pareja a besos.

Tsubasa: - Bueno ya es tarde y acabo de perder el apetito con esta vomitiva y melosa escena, para la próxima háganme un favor y lárguense a su cuarto o a un hotel, me largo - Dijo levantándose de la mesa y encaminándose a la puerta de salida para tener algo de paz, la cual no duro mucho ya que su hermana lo alcanzó de inmediato - Tu podías quedarte, a ti te gusta que se pongan "cariñosos".

Tsubaki: - Si ya se pero ¿Quedarme y dejar que vayas a molestar a Leoncchi y Aoicchi sin mi? Ni pensarlo... además tengo mucho que hablar con Aoicchi, vi unas ofertas en el centro comercial increíbles, debo llevarla a ella y a Naicchi – Dijo emocionada pensando en la ropa que podría comprar para vestirlos a ambos.

Tsubasa: Hizo una mueca de asco y decidió dejarlo pasar, su hermana era realmente intolerable cuando empezaba a hablar de ropa - Aun no entiendo cómo es que Nai no te odia, le obligas al pobre a ponerse ropa de mujer contra su voluntad siempre, debe serle humillante.

Tsubaki: - Es por su bien, Naicchi parece una chica así que siempre le molestan por ello, así que aprovechando que su nombre siempre salta en la lista de mujeres puedo hacerle pasar por una, además eso me da la oportunidad de comprarle ropa y vestirle para que se vea increíble ¡Eso me encanta! – Argumento con firmeza y algunos suspiros de emoción.

La mañana siguió transcurriendo con normalidad, de camino se cruzaron con Aoi y Leon y al llegar cada quien se despidió para ingresar a su propia aula. Las clases parecían ir cada vez más lento y al rubio le costaba demasiado permanecer despierto, afortunadamente su banco estaba justo detrás del pelirrojo por lo que podía entretenerse observándolo y examinando con cuidado como los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban ligeramente en su uniforme. Luego de que la clase terminara se reunieron en el gimnasio que ocuparían de aquí en más para las practicas del club, era espacioso y tenia buenos equipos, todos nuevos y a su disposición, a continuación fue la castaña quien rompió el silencio llamando su atención.

Adako: - Bien, Ritsu y yo lo estuvimos discutiendo y llegamos a la misma conclusión: A partir de ahora deben auto proponerse un entrenamiento especializado – Afirmó decidida y seria para que todos comprendieran la importancia de aquello.

Seiji: Después de escuchar sus palabras se quedó meditando por unos cuantos segundos antes de decir - Tiene sentido, después de todo lo que debemos aunque sea empezar a encaminar es la personalización del estilo, de lo contrario todo se volverá más difícil. Si bien ya acordamos en que especializarnos debemos superar lo establecido por nosotros mismos y me temo que en eso nadie puede ayudarnos mucho – Dijo coincidiendo con la chica.

Leon: - Yo no estoy entendiendo ¿A que se refieren la entrenadora y el capitán? – Pregunto algo avergonzado al ver que era el único en no entender, cosa que en realidad era lo que solía ocurrir siempre.

Kazuo: Suspiro algo molesto por la ignorancia del pelirrojo pero aun así prosiguió a explicarle - A lo que Akashi se refiere es que si bien ya logramos adoptar los estilos de basket de nuestros padres ahora lo que debemos hacer es mejorarlo a nuestro estilo, simplemente copiarlos no es suficiente si queremos ganarles.

Seiji: - Como dijo Kazuo, de nada sirve simplemente copiar, si lo que queremos es ganarles a ellos debemos aplastar por completo su estilo y superarlo con el nuestro – Coincidió con seguridad.

Ritsu: - Además es más conveniente, siendo honesto midiendo sus capacidades y estadísticas me temo que jamás lograran alcanzar a sus padres en un 100 %, de por si su nivel actual ni siquiera llega al que ellos poseían en la secundaria. Sin embargo si toman lo que pueden hacer hasta ahora y le dan un giro o un toque personal seguro sus posibilidades se extenderían aun mas, al menos de ese modo el escalar será más sencillo, en un 75 % seguro – Explico francamente.

Tsubaki: - ¡Waa! Para ustedes es fácil decirlo ¿Cómo demonios perfecciono el estilo de mi padre? Él consiguió un estilo de copia perfecta... ¿Cómo copio un estilo de copia que ya es perfecto? Estoy acabada – Se dijo agobiada por la cuestión en sí.

Nai: - Tranquila Baki-chin, ya hallaras la manera, seguro podrás - Dijo con gentileza tratando de consolar a su compañera mientras le ofrecía unas papas.

Adako: Hizo caso omiso a las lloriqueos de Tsubaki y prosiguió sin darle más importancia - Bien habiendo aclarado eso les informo que solo tienen una semana para lograrlo - Declaro con naturalidad como si estuviera simplemente informando un horario, a lo que todos la miraron sorprendidos, Adako entonces saco un volante y se los enseño a todos como si eso solo bastara para explicarlo todo - Los anote a todos en un juego de street basket la semana que viene, será como un calentamiento para el Interhigh que por cierto comenzara en un mes, hay que darse prisa y ponernos en forma y para eso estas pequeñas practicas serán de mucha ayuda.

Aoi: Suspiro preocupada, no era de quejarse pero esto le estaba pareciendo complicado, ya de por si antes de que Adako diera el ridículo plazo de una semana - Esto será problemático... mejorar el estilo de nuestros padres y en una semana... – Soltó con cierto tono desanimado.

Las clases siguieron su curso hasta la tarde, Tsubasa estaba realmente aburrido y ya el profesor le había llamado la atención cinco veces por dormir en clase o armar disturbios, ya que inexplicablemente para el rubio parecía ser que las chicas del salón encontraban altamente adorable verlo babear sobre el pupitre y no paraban de acribillarlo con las cámaras de sus celulares. Finalmente llego el descanso y para su suerte todos abandonaron el salón salvo Leon y Kazuo.

Tsubasa: Se levanto animado de su pupitre y se dirigió hacia el de Leon golpeándolo ya que parecía distraído - ¿Que le ves de interesante al techo que lo miras tanto? Me haces sentir celoso. – Dijo fingiendo estar molesto mientras se sentaba en el pupitre del pelirrojo.

Leon: - ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas dices, tonto? Nada, solo pensaba... se supone que yo tomo el lugar de mi padre, Taiga, y mi hermana el de papá, Tetsuya... estaba pensando cómo mejorar su estilo... eh visto muchos vídeos de el... esos saltos eran impresionantes, tanto que dudo poder siquiera igualarlos. – Admitió algo decaído.

Tsubasa: Frunció le seño al verlo así, Leon tenía cierta tendencia a subestimarse a sí mismo y creer que era menos de lo que en verdad era y eso lo molestaba bastante - ¡No digas eso! Odio que te denigres a ti mismo de esa manera... Que patético, solo porque es tu viejo no deberías idolatrarlo tanto. Nosotros vamos a aplastar su leyenda, no le tengas piedad. Si hay algo que si me ah enseñado Ryouta es que no puedes vencer a alguien si te la pasas admirándole y degradándote... yo ya supere eso, tu deberías hacer lo mismo... créeme tu vales bastante – Le dijo sosteniéndole al mirada.

Leon: Se sintió un poco incomodo por aquello así que intento cambiar rápidamente el tema - Bueno y tu... ¿Ya sabes cómo mejorar el estilo de Aomine-san?

Tsubasa: Una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro llena de superioridad - Simple, daré todo de mi y entrenare como nunca y si eso no basta seguiré hasta lograrlo, jamás me rendiré así parezca imposible. – Dijo totalmente seguro mientras se señalaba el pecho con el dedo pulgar como si hiciera falta indicar que hablaba de el mismo.

Kazuo: No pudo evitar reírse al escuchar eso, su pupitre estaba a dos de los de ellos y había permanecido allí sentado escuchando todo - Seguir a lo bestia sin un plan, típico de ti. Si planeas ser el mejor debes tener en cuenta muchas cosas, no avanzar ciegamente.

Tsubasa: Se giro hacia el peliverde observándolo con desprecio - Tch ¿Quién mierda te hablo a ti maldita planta? Sabes, me caes mejor cuando te quedas ahí inmóvil y sin hablar, así es como deben estar los arbolitos de interiores - Dijo mofándose de él para luego ignorarlo como si realmente de una planta se tratase - A veces tengo tantas ganas de romperte la cara pero lo único que me falta es que se me vengan a quejarse los ambientalistas.

Kazuo: Su paciencia era realmente escasa cuando hablaba con el rubio y este con tan solo dos oraciones ya había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas pero no le daría el placer de ver como eso le afectaba por lo que respondió con calma - Como decía, un salvaje y tonto animal, creo que la rana que tienes por mascota es mucho más inteligente que tu – Lo desafío con la mirada.

Leon: Ya se veía venir lo siguiente, desde el jardín de niños siempre había sido igual, esos dos no podían estar en el mismo salón sin sacarse chispas con la mirada como mínimo - ¡Basta los dos!- Grito anteponiéndose ante ambos para separarlos - Kazuo ¿Tú ya sabes que vas a hacer? – Pregunto intentando calmarlo y cambiar el tema.

Kazuo: - Por supuesto que lo sé, una falla del estilo de mi padre es el tiempo, debido a eso fue que el tuyo pudo ganarle, es un error que no repetiré, mi objetivo será reducir el tiempo de los lanzamientos a cero para asegurarme la victoria - Explico orgulloso de sí mismo y con algo de superioridad - Ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer, no como otros - Dijo clavando al mirada en el rubio antes de marcharse.

Al finalizar las clases Tsubasa, Leon, Tsubaki y Aoi regresaron a sus respectivos hogares caminado, sus casas estaban relativamente cerca así que les gustaba caminar por el camino más largo posible antes de tener que separarse. Tsubasa aun seguía molesto por aquel sermón que le había dado Kazuo y siguió renegando de eso todo el camino mientras Leon intentaba inútilmente tranquilizarlo, Tsubaski no les prestaba atención ni en lo mas mínimo, al parecer era la única que aun seguía preocupada por el hecho de tener solamente una semana para superar a sus padres siendo que aun no sabía ni por donde comenzar. La única que conservaba la calma como siempre fue Aoi que parecía completamente sumergida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Tsubasa: Suspiro molesto eh intentando estrangular el aire como si eso pudiera hacerle algún daño al Kazuo real - Ese maldito de Kazuo me dejo de malas, tengo unas ganas de golpear algo ¡Waa! Es realmente despreciable.

Leon: - Bueno ya, tranquilízate, él es así déjalo...- Pidió intentando calmarlo pero repentinamente se detuvo, su atención fue captada por una cancha de basket que había junto a la plaza, pero no era cualquier cancha, era allí donde se reunían a jugar de niños todos los días luego de la escuela, una alegría mezclada con nostalgia invadió al pelirrojo que no podía apartar la mirada de aquel sitio - ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco los cuatro? Eso siempre me relaja y además esta cancha es especial ¿Qué dicen? Por los viejos tiempos y los que vendrán. – Propuso animado y con una gran sonrisa.

Tsubasa: Sonrió con entusiasmo - Supongo que darte una paliza con el balón me pondrá de mejor humor, vamos más te vale servirme para el calentamiento al menos - Grito desafiando al pelirrojo mientras se adelantaba a la cancha.

Leon: - Olvídalo, no pienso perder ¡Espera! El que pierda deberá comprar bebidas para el resto – Le contestó empezando a correr tras él.

Tsubaki: Se los quedo mirando y dejo escapar un suspiro, parecían niños pequeños otra vez, como si el tiempo desde la primaria hasta entonces jamás hubiera pasado - Ya comenzaron... ¿Aoicchi tu qué opinas? - Pregunto a la otra chica pero para cuando se dio cuenta esta ya se había deshecho de su uniforme y entraba corriendo en la cancha - ¡Que veloz! Claro Aoicchi solo no se duerme cuando se trata de basket o comida... no me dejan opción, yo también juego.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, en aquel instante habían vuelto a ser niños de primaria jugando despreocupadamente, intentando imitar las jugadas de sus padres y divirtiéndose sin prestar atención a nada más. Así fue como las horas pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta y al volver a sentir que el tiempo avanzaba como era debido se encontraron con que estaba anocheciendo y sus celulares estallaban en llamadas perdidas de sus padres. Leon se apresuro a llamar y disculparse sin cesar por lo ocurrido, mientras que su hermana sin cambiar su expresión de nada solo mando un mensaje disculpándose por la tardanza sin más. Tsubasa decidió apagarlo para evitarse el sermón aunque ya sabía de ante mano que eso posiblemente enfurecería mas a Aomine, definitivamente debería volver a entrar a su casa por la ventana si quería vivir para ver un mañana, de todas formas era normal que ocurriera eso, el rubio prácticamente desconocía que era una puerta principal de entrada después de todo ¿Para que necesitaba puertas si tenía una ventana que daba justo a su habitación, el único lugar en el mundo donde estaría a salvo de la furia de Daiki? Mientras los demás se apresuraban en recoger sus cosas y volver a casa Aoi miraba algo perdida el balón mientras cerraba los ojos, le gustaba sentir el viento en su cara y las corrientes que este creaba, el viento le traía varios recuerdos... algunos de ellos eran de los vídeos que había visto de los partidos de Seirin cuando era pequeña y otros se trataban de sus propios padres jugando con ellos de niños. Quizá fuera por el hecho de que podía aislar el sonido y centrar su atención en algo en especifico cuando le interesaba, pero al cerrar los ojos en medio de esa oscuridad era capaz de ver nítidamente las corrientes de aire que tanto amaba, su forma y curso eran claras para ella como estelas plateadas dibujadas en un lienzo negro que brillaban solo para ella.

Aoi: Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, había descubierto sin querer algo maravilloso - Ya lo tengo... onii-chan quiero volver a casa, tengo algo que hacer – Pidió con urgencia a su hermano mayor.

Leon: - ¿Eh? Claro, de todas formas papá está preocupado y sabes cómo se pone cuando esta así, si no nos apresuramos tendremos muchos problemas – Dijo nervioso mientras tomaba sus cosas y las de su hermana - Nos vemos mañana Tsubasa, Tsubaki, cuídense mucho - Se despidió de sus amigos algo apurado antes de marcharse con su hermana.

Tsubaki: - Bien será mejor que nosotros también corramos, papi debe estar llorando ya y papá nos matara - Le recordó a su hermano mayor al que parecía darle igual todo en ese momento - ¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando? Nuestros padres nos mataran si no te mueves y llegamos ya - Le repitió con un tono más severo.

Tsubasa: - Si, si, si, como digas. No sé de que te preocupas dudo que te castiguen demasiado, eres su princesa después de todo. Aunque probablemente a mi Daiki me encierre, claro no sin antes molerme a golpes – Suspiro cansado emprendiendo el camino a su casa - Bueno que más da, he tenido una buena vida, - suspiró resignado – Andando enana, si te pasa algo a ti ahí si mi vida correrá peligro así que no te separes de mi – Dijo sin mucho interés a su hermana menor solo para disimular el hecho de que ni loco la dejaba atrás sola y menos a estas horas.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
